The Piano
by Hoishiin
Summary: [OneShot] Zexion x OC Two nobodies are brought together by one simple black piano. Though, Zexion and the girl he likes cannot express how they feel..But..the piano...What will happen? [Bad summary..And also rated T to be careful..]


_'Okay...this is harder than it looks...and I MEAN it...I should just concentrate, key by key...thats not right...i give up...this wretched thing hates me i just know it...but it seems to like her..ugh i just have to relax..'_

In a white room with a large chandelier hanging down from the ceiling,there...glistening from the light emitted from the chandelier, a large black grand piano. In front of the piano was a somewhat familiar, yet unnoticed , dark blue haired, and the same dark blue eyes was playing the piano. Yes, it was Zexion, number 6 a.k.a The Cloaked Schemer playing the piano. Odd right? Well its true. He had starting on making a song out of his free time, but he never had the chance to finish; thats what he was doing now, finishing his song. Though he tried a lot to make this piece he kept getting into a lot of mistakes. And this was pissing him off...fast. Though he would not admit this but, the only reason why he was making this song was because it was for someone he always thought about, someone that just couldn't get out of his head...no matter how much he tried.

Outside the music room, inside The Castle That Never Was; there was a someone making their way towards the room. The soft pitter patter of their feet against the soft floor. The foot steps came to a hault when the door was in front of them, slowly turning the knob and opening the door, exposing the classy room in front of them.

"Ohayo Zexy-kun! I knew you were going to be in here again" a smile crept across the cheerful face of Demyx, " so..what are you working on?"

"Hn...Ohayo Demyx...I'm working on a song I've created a little ago...so what brings you here in the piano room?" eyes shifting to Demyx, yet never letting his fingers off the keys.

"We...a little birdie told me that Zexy-kun has a little crush on Kio-chan!" Demyx had cheerfully called out.

A faint blush was now etched on Zexion's cheeks. "...No I do not have a crush on Tskioxku1, Demyx..." He bluntly said trying to hide his nervousness.

"Right...well deny yourself all you want because that blush on your face ain't lieing to me or _you_ ...but if you want I wont tell anybody" Demyx grinned at the now red Zexion.

With those words said Demyx left a small good bye. Once the footsteps had died down, there was just silence...and nothing more. With a small sigh Zexion went back to playing his beloved piano, even though it wasn't his...its was one of the organization member's grand piano. Who exactly? Well its simple. Someone that had come at the last minute to The World That Never Was, someone who has no idea whats going on or what most of the things are, someone who just happens to be timid and somewhat quiet, someone who's not the best at fighting...and someone that just had happened to catch Zexion's interests in just under the 3 months she had been here...someone by the name of Tskioxku(Tskii-O-sku), that would be you.

---------

_Within the darkness was a lonely figure sitting down, hugging their legs close to their chest tightly with eyes closed, in a scared manner. It was raining and it was getting colder by the second. The only thing the figure was wearing was a black t-shirt with the word "I'm a bunny dumpling fear me!2" clinging close to their small figure because of the wetness, some dark blue jeans, and apparently...no shoes. Only moments later they were shivering from the coldness. Black hair covering half their face and showing a very sad silver eye...only a few seconds later...footsteps can be heard..their ears perked up and listened closely to them. Soon the footsteps died down in front of that figure."You're going to catch a cold if u stay out here any longer you know..." said a certain red-haired nobody._

_"Where am I?" the figured sqeeked out._

_"What was that?" The red head asked._

_"I said...where am I?" the figure said a little louder. By the sound of their voice it was a girl._

_"The World That Never Was"_

_"Hn..who are you?"_

_"Question is...who are you?"_

_"Tsukiko..."_

_"Well...im Axel. Got it memorized?...now come with me" He had a shocked expression on his face when he heard that she had remembered her name..._

_**'This cant be right she remembers her name! She's not suppose to remember...well looks like me and Mansex will have a little chat.'** _

_"Why should I? Your not the boss of me, and you'll never be..." she said boldly, yet still quiet._

_"Something tells me we'll be good friends" He said smirking._

_"What makes you say that?" She said timidly._

_With out answering Axel dragged her off into the castle, Tsukiko wondering what would happen next._

_"Axel...where are we going?" Tsukiko asked softy after Axel had stopped running. Again without answering he just lead her through rather large corridors, leading her into a room with 13 large thrones, some higher than others. Without a moments hesitation, everyone's eyes were on her. It had never bothered her though, but what really bothered her was Axel not answering her. When Axel and Tsukiko had reached the middle of the circle of thrones, Axel left her side to get to his seat._

_"Axel...is this the one?" A loud voice boomed out from the top of the highest throne in the room._

_"Absolutely sure Ma- I mean Xenmas..." Said the cocky red head to 'Xenmas'._

_"Well...as you might be wondering we are the Organization 13. I am the leader, Xenmas.." 'Xenmas' had spoken out._

_"Here we go again..." A blue eyed blond muttered to himself._

_"Now tell me child..do you..remember your name?" The leader of the 13 members asked in a loud, and harsh tone._

_"Um...Hn...It's...Tsukiko...Xenmas..." The timid girl had said._

_A wave of shock and envy went through his eyes...but no one could see it, since he was so high up. There was silence and tension through the air, and everybody could feel it. No one dared say a word, afraid if they would get shouted at, but...they weren't suppose to feel right? No hearts right? Somethings a tad wrong in this picture...Only more silence came and no one made a sound...This made Tsukiko tense and afraid._

_"Um...w-whats going on?..and why..why am I here?" She asked quietly._

----------

"Ohayo Zexion... What are you doing in here? Aren't you suppose to be in Castle Oblivion?" A voiced said quietly. A head popped out of between the doors smiling shyly.

"Ohayo Tskioxku. I finished my mission just yesterday, but I'll have to be back there sometime this week...What brings you here?" Zexion had said monotone.

"Well, I wanted to play the piano, you..don't mind do you?" Tskioxku said while walking into the room, showing that she was wearing the black robes clinging close to her small body.

"It's your piano..." Zexion spoke quietly.

Shyly smiling she sat down next to Zexion .Gently, she put her fingers on the keys and started playing. The sounds of the piano bounced off the snow white walls and landed in Zexion's ears. Yes, it was a soothing song...no one could object to that, this song...to delicate and soft, yet so sad to say the least...It was beautiful...

Maybe a little too beautiful, it makes someone want to cry...and it did...

-----------

_"She..remembers her name...how is this possible.." The leader of the group mumbled to himself, while the others where mumbling to each other and glaring at Tsukiko._

_Tsukiko had gotten a little frightened from all the glares and just looked down to her toes. Only moments later she looked up to where Axel was sitting, and only to find out he was glaring at her. This only made her sad, but she hadn't seen the sorrow behind those vibrant green eyes. Threatening tears brimmed around her silver eyes, but luckily her head was down. What had she done wrong? Why was Axel glaring at her too? What was the feeling she was getting? What was the water coming out of her eyes? She doesn't know...nor anything else except for simple things._

_After a heavy silence, Xenmas started to speak again..._

_"Do you remember anything else?" He had asked more harsh._

_"N-no...I don't remember anything else..." Tsukiko said more quietly, hoping that if she wouldn't speak any louder her voice wouldn't crack._

_"Well then, your new name will be Tskioxku, number 0. You will pick your title after you have found out your element...dismissed.." He had said dismissing the other members._

_As the warping sounds around her started, she then heard footsteps toward her, but Tskioxku never put her head up. A hand had softly found itself on her small shoulder, but never seemed to catch her attention...but maybe just a little bit._

_"Tskioxku...sorry I glared at you...I really didn't mean to..."_

_Axel had softly said to her._

_"Then...why did you?" She asked._

_"I-...how can I say this? Well...-" He got cut off, surprisingly, by Tskioxku._

_"I...don't really need to hear it...Axel..why don't we..just leave it like it is..and forget about it?" She said quietly, turning to look at him smiling sweetly._

_"Um well...uhh anyways! My name is Demyx!" Demyx had said cheerfully. But something was off with him..and Axel..._

_'Demyx? What a nice person..and to think I just met him 20 seconds ago!'_

_"..." A blond haired boy said nothing as his back was facing Tskioxku._

_"Now don't be rude Roxas say 'Hi'!" Demyx said while shaking his finger at 'Roxas'._

_"No..I'm not saying 'hi' to a person that remembers their name!" He said sharply to Demyx like she wasn't even there._

_"She's right here y'know Roxas.." Axel said._

_"Ya...I know..."_

_"Well you'll have to live with it 'cause she's hanging out with us for a long time!" Demyx said almost standing up for her._

_"Wonderful..." He said pouting slightly, looking to the side._

_"Gomenasai..." Tskioxku said suddenly._

_"For what?" all three of them asked._

_"...If i did anything wrong...so..Gomenasai..."_

_"Huh? you never did anything wrong..." Roxas said turning around to face her._

-----

"Tskioxku why are you crying?" Zexion asked.

"...Why?...it-it's because...I know I have a feeling at you're not coming back when you go to Castle Oblivion...and I want you to stay here..." She said sniffling here and there...she then stopped playing the song..

"Tskioxku...you know that no one could hurt me..no one..."

"I know...but i have a really strong feeling your not going to come back..."

That was when she flung herself at him. Catching him by surprise, hugging her while she cried silently...

--------

_After a days or so, Axel, Demyx, Roxas, and Tskioxku got along pretty well. Just a few hours ago, Tskioxku had found her element and nobody. What element you ask? Well it was sound. As for her nobody, it was new and her's. These creatures...it was just a mere neoshadow...or so..they thought. The organization's symbol were on it's hands, and small wings on it's back. What was very unique about this nobody, unlike the other's, it had an instrument. A flute. The flute was metal and had a small design of a black rose at the end. The way it killed was very amazing...it would play a tune, a tune that was just beautiful. It would attack the enemy as if they were in a trance. The flute would play like it would normally, but near the end of the tune it would be faster and would send high pitch sounds that would drive the enemy to the brink of insanity. The sound waves of this flute only effects the targeted enemy only, and the others would not be effected. This creature would be called..._

_"AHHHH!!!! MAKE IT SHUT UP!! MY EARS!!!!" pleaded a young blond sitarist, as he was being attacked by the flute players._

_"If u want it to make it stop then kill it Demy-kun..." Roxas said like it was the most obvious thing in the world...and it was._

_"I WOULD IF I COULD BUT I CANT!!!!" Demyx yelled back to Roxas._

_"U-um...I'll call it off now..." Tskioxku had told Demyx. With wave of dismissle, the nobody had dissaperd._

_"Owchies...that nobody was so rude!! It's the exact opposite of u Kio-chan!..right?" Demyx had shifted eyes to the girl, as he still had his hands over his ears._

_"Um...right...?" She had said quietly tilting her head to the side._

_"Sometimes I think that your acting to be cute..." The pyro maniac had said to her._

_"So...since Tskioxku found her element and nobody so quickly, what should we do now?" Asked Roxas as he talked over to Demyx and Tskioxku._

_"I vote on ice cream!!!" Demyx had yelled out, completely forgeting about his ears._

_"Ice..cream? What's that?" Tskioxku questioned the three._

_"WHAT!? SOMEONE GET KIO-CHAN TO THE HOSPITAL!!!" Demyx screamed out running around in circles._

_"You don't know what ice cream is?" Asked Roxas and Axel at the same time._

_"Um..no...so..what is it?"_

_"Well..it's a treat! It's sweet and very, and I mean, VERY yummy!" Demyx exclaimed._

_"C'mon!! You'll be hooked on them" Axel said while grabbing Tskiosku's arm and dragging her off._

_Sighing, Roxas ran to catch up with his 3 friends. As Roxas, Demyx, and Axel were dragging poor Tskioxku to places unknown, they zipped past a certain nobody with blue hair. The blue haired nobody, Zexion, had noticed the dark black haired girl trailing behind them. That had caught his attention for sure._

---------

"Tskioxku..." Zexion's voice seemed to drift off.

"I'm...I'm sorry Zexion..." The timid girl had said quietly.

"For what?"

"If I was being a burden to you.."

"You weren't." Silence."Hey, Tskioxku?"

"Yes..?"

"Will you play me a song?"

"Of course..."

As that was said, she gently played a song that was sad, intense, and childishly cute.

"This song...it is called...Hikari3" She said silently.

Zexion stayed silent and watched Tskioxku played Hikari.

-------

_As coming to a new world unknown to Tskioxku. A curious eye that wasn't covered by her black hair, was looking around the place; taking in all the colors. She was awed at the new place before her. What is this place? Only Roxas, Axel, and Demyx knew of course. What really surprised Tskioxku was that her clothes had changed! How did that happen? Instead of their black organization robes, they wore something different, and it suited them._

_You were wearing a black hoodie that fitted to your form, black and white bracelets on one wrists, blue jeans and black sneakers with red music notes at the heels and red laces._

_Soon they all had arrived at the ice cream stand and got some ice cream. The color was a light blue...and it was on a stick.._

_'Why is it on a stick?' thought Tskioxku, while Demyx shoved one in her face._

_"Take it easy Demy-kun! Don't make her fall..." said Roxas as he licked the blue ice cream._

_"What's this Demy-kun?" asked a curious silver eyed girl._

_"Ice cream! Try it it's really good!" Demyx exclaimed cheerfully._

_"Jeez Demy! Stop pushing her..." Axel said quite rudely._

_As Demyx and Axel were arguing a bit, Tskioxku grabbed the ice cream and licked it. It was delicious! It was sweet and a bit salty but very yummy. Smiling a little, she walked over to Roxas who was watching Axel and Demyx argue._

_"It's good isn't it?" Roxas said to Tskioxku not looking at her._

_"Mhm...what's it called? But...more importantly...where are we?" She asked ignoring the two._

_"Well, for starters we're in Twilight Town; and the Popsicle is called sea salt ice cream."_

_"Oh...well I like it here...it's better than that castle."_

_"Me too."_

_After the two stopped bickering, a melody could be heard in the distance. Tskioxku was enticed by this strange sound coming and decided to follow where it was coming from. The three didn't seem to notice because they were looking at the sunset on Sunset Hill. She didn't know exactly where she was going, she was just following the music._

_Tap. Tap._

_The sound of her foot steps echoed off the walls of the alleyway. Then stopping her from the wonderful music was a wall...But, that was not a problem. Tskioxku swiftly jumped over the wall. Now nothing can stop her from that beautiful sound, **nothing**._

_"Hey...wheres Kio-chan?" Demyx said out loud suddenly when he noticed when she wasn't there next to him._

_"Demyx you better be joking about that..." Axel said glaring at him._

_"Ya..." Roxas looked at Demyx._

_"Uh...um...eh eh...SHE'S NOT HERE!!!!" Demyx yelled spazzing._

_"Well then...crap" Roxas and Axel said in unison looking at each other._

_Tskioxku finally found the place to where the music was coming from, a music shop. At the display window there were violins, guitars, a small harp, and a few flutes in varies sizes. She was awed at the sight, and stared at the instruments, as if they were waiting for someone to play them. She was so caught up looking at them, she hadn't noticed someone walk out of music shop and stand next to her._

_"May I help you?" A soft, kind voice asked._

_"Huh?Oh..who are you?" She asked startled that someone was next to her._

_"Eh eh, sorry if I startled you. I saw you looking at the instruments from inside, and I thought you would like to come in." The young man said politely._

_"Oh..um I guess it wouldn't..hurt... right?" She said looking down._

_"Right. Oh! How rude of me, my name is Yoshi."_

_"Mine is...Tsukiko"_

**_'I shouldn't use my given name..'_**

_"That's a nice name"_

_"Um..arigato.."_

_Axel, Roxas, and Demyx had split up to look for their dear friend. They had been looking for her for at least in hour. This was worrying the three._

_"Where did she go?" Roxas asked to no one in particular as he was looking at the Tran Common._

_"Grrr...where'd she run off to?" Axel asked himself as he was looking in the sandlot._

_"KIO-CHAN!! HERE KIO KIO KIO!!" Demyx yelled snapping his fingers looking for Tskioxku at Sunset Hill._

_Too bad they were no where near Tskioxku._

_"Wow..." Tskioxku said quietly while looking around like a little kid in a candy store._

_A soft chuckle can be heard from behind her._

_"I can see you like it here...your not from around here are you?"_

_"I...guess you..could say that..."_

_"Well what brought you here to my grandpa's music shop?"_

_"Oh...well I heard music playing here..but it stopped when I got here. And I liked it, so i wanted to see what it was."_

_"Oh well, you must have heard me playing then. There wasn't any costumers so I thought I'd attract attention by playing this grand piano; I guess I got you into this store!" He said smiling warmly._

_"Piano?"_

_"Ya, I'll come and show you." He said softly, while leading her behind a curtain._

_He had opened the curtains and showed a glistening black piano. She had gasped at the sight, and her eyes sparkling._

_"Beautiful isn't it?" he asked._

_"Very beautiful...I..want to play it..can I?"_

_"Of course!"_

_Tskioxku sat down on the bench and softly putting her hands on the keys. One by one pressing down on them, experimenting. Once finished, Tskioxku looked up at Yoshi and smiled shyly._

_Yoshi looked at Tskiosku's smile and blushed, but shook it off._

_"I liked that song.." He said smiling._

_"Thanks but...I just played it...out of the top of my head.."_

_"Oh...HEY WAIT A SECOND?! IT'S 5 O' CLOCK ALREADY?! I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR MY SECOND JOB!! AHHH WHAT IM I GONNA DO-" Yoshi was cut off by Tskiosku's hand on his shoulder._

_"Don't worry...I'll help you.." She said smiling._

_"OH THANK YOU!!" With that said he flung his arms around Tskioxku and hugged her._

**_'Gee...he acts as if his second job is very important and doesn't be late to it...a sign...of insanity. Great I pick the crazy ones...'_**

_Walking past a certain window holding a few instruments were Demyx, Axel, and Roxas. Roxas being the smart one, was looking through every window they had passed. This particular window caught the fellow ocean blue eyed boy. What caught his attention exactly? Well...a person who looked very much like Tskioxku. At a closer look, the figure was sweeping in the shop, and another figure was franticly dusting everything off. Soon Roxas had noticed his companions had suddenly dissaperd._

_"Oh...great. I'm left all alone.." Roxas whispered to himself sadly._

_Minutes passed by and Roxas had grew bored of himself leaning against the wall, so he had went into the shop and greeted Tskioxku after finding out that it u was /u her. He had also met a panicked Yoshi cleaning everything around him. Only moments later Yoshi had to leave. As the three walked out the door, Yoshi ran down the road waving 'goodbye' as he did so. Roxas and Tskioxku waved 'goodbye' also...They hadn't known that this would be the last time they would see him.._

-------------

"You play beautifully Tskioxku..." Zexion complimented quietly.

"Uh..um..Thank you Zexion.." The shy girl had replayed looking down. "Zexion..."

"Yes?"

"Before you leave..to..Castle Oblivion...will you play me a song in return?"

"Why of course.." He smiled warmly at her.

**'Only if you knew that I was going to do that in the first** **place...'** Zexion thought to himself looking out the window into the heart shaped moon..

Surprisingly enough, Tskioxku played another song. He knew this song well...It was the song that she had always played alone, and it was the song that had caught his attention to her in the first place.

This song..Was so sad...It was called Sadness and Sorrow4...

-----------

_"Well...Would now be a good time to find those two idiots?" Roxas asked the girl next to him bluntly._

_"Mhm.." She replied with a nod._

_"Then lets go.." With a sigh they both went off towards where the sun's direction was._

_"Great now we lost Roxas AND Kio-chan.. Axel..." Demyx complained to his companion._

_"Don't remind me Demyx..." Axel stated._

_"Demyx is sowwy.."_

_"No your not."_

_"No really, I am!"_

_"You're lieing.."_

_"No I'm not!"_

_"LIES!! Now shut up im thinking!"_

_"Your so mean."_

_"Who ever said i was nice?"_

_"..."_

_"HA! I win!"_

_"...Yea..yea..Hey where are we?"_

_"Uh...some place next to a tree?"_

_"THERE ARE TREES EVERYWHERE!!"_

_".."_

_"Roxas..Before, you said that...You guys were looking for me..Right?"_

_"Yea...About it?"_

_"Couldn't you just take that...portal thing like you guys always do?"_

_Frozen in place, Roxas smacked himself on the forehead; and he thought HE was the smart one in the group...but none the less, he was wrong._

_"I am such a baka! C'mon lets find them!" Roxas said while grabbing Tskiosku's hand and dragged her through the newly made portal._

_"Finally I found you!" Roxas scolded the two._

_"Yay?" They both asked in unison, "HEY! You found Tskioxku!!"_

_"Um ya...I found her when I lost you guys..." Roxas said in boredom._

_"Wow..that's ironic." Demyx pointed out._

_"Let's get out of here guys!" Axel said rather quickly, pushing Demyx, Roxas, and Tskioxku through a portal._

_Only two months have gone by pretty quickly for the group. During those two months Tskioxku had managed to get her hands on the grand piano she had wanted for a while. Of course, Xenmas had hesitated at first but then agreed because of Tskioxku's "puppy dog stare of doom". Well, thats what Demyx and Axel had said._

_Tskioxku had found a place to put the piano, in a inhabited room somewhere in the castle that had large double doors, but after all, she finds herself in that particular room everyday, at anytime. Like once before, Tskioxku wondered in the room when everyone had fallen asleep and started playing the song she always played, Sadness and Sorrow. Now at that night it had woken someone up. Said person walked into the hallway that held the piano room, quietly the person stood at the open doorway, in their pajamas. That certain person would be Zexion. He had on black boxers and a large black t-shirt on with the roman numeral 6; along with that was a heartless plushie that he unconsciously brought along with him5. While he had wore that, Tskioxku was wearing a black tank top with the words 'Rawrness' in white on it; a pair of blood red girl boxers._

_"What are you doing up?" Zexion asked the girl tiredly._

_"Meep!" The black haired girl sqeeked out when she heard the fellow heartless plushie holder, "Uh..uh..Gomenasai! I d-didn't mean to wake you up..." She said afraid._

_"Ugh, whatever just...get go to sleep..or at least close the doors when your playing the...piano?" Zexion had questioned the black haired girl._

_Apparently, the blue haired male had not noticed the the large, jet black grand piano sitting dead in the middle of the room. In the room, silence had slowly crept in the room. What was happening? Easy, he stared at her; She stared at him._

_"Um...I'm g-going to b-bed now. U-uh gomen again if I had woken you up!" With that said, she had already gotten out of her seat , bowed to Zexion and ran past him to her room._

_**'Hn I see things will get a little interesting around here with her around..'** He had thought walking backing to his own room._

_**'I knew I shouldn't have gone to the piano room!...I'm such and idiot...What was i thinking? What was he thinking?...Why am I even thinking about this?! Okay calm down Tskioxku! This isn't the end of the world!!...I wonder...What does the end of the world look like? Woa wait! getting off topic...what was I talking about again?'** She thought to herself while running to her room._

_Tskioxku was currently in a dull grey room, with anything was barely in it except a bed with sheets, a large, fuzzy blue blanket with a music notes scattered everywhere on said blanket, given by Demyx; a matching pillow only it wasn't fuzzy, also given by Demyx; and an old teddy bear, given by Axel. Other than the things for the bed, the was a small desk/drawer by the foot of the bed which had held several organization robes. Of course, Tskioxku didn't want to re-decorate because she had said that she would cause a burden, so Roxas, Demyx, and Axel had shut up about it after millions of declines. There also wasn't a need to re-decorate because she was getting jumpy of any sounds anywhere near her room. Once she heard something in her dark room, which also had no windows, she would grab the teddy bear and run to any room she had spotted first and this only had happened 2 days after she came into the Organization XII._

_**Sqeek** _

_This sound had made Tskioxku alert of her senses. Her breathing becoming quieter, eyes shut closed, and clinging to the teddy bear tightly._

_**Sqeek **_

_There it was again. What was it? Well, whatever it was it scared Tskioxku enough to make her dart out the room quickly, and into a random room. Luckily, it was Roxas' room, once she closed the door with a 'click', Roxas shot up to the sound to find Tskioxku hugging the teddy bear Axel gave her. When he found out it was just Tskioxku, he sighed and relaxed a little before bluntly asking,_

_"Got scared again?"_

_The question was answered with a nod and walking over to his bed. Roxas had sighed and shifted over to the side to let Tskioxku have enough room to sleep on. Now some might say this was weird, but to Roxas and the others it was normal because they were used to it. To Tskioxku, everybody in the organization was one big family, with Roxas, Demyx, Axel, Zexion, Marluxia and Xigbar were the big brothers; Larxene with the big sister, seeing she was the only girl in the organization other than the black haired female; Xenmas and Saix were the families foster parents; Luxord, Vexen and Xaldin were the uncles; and Lexaeus was the cousin. Of course this family couldn't be finished without the youngest sister, Tskioxku._

_"T-thank you Roxas nii-san.." She thanked Roxas tiredly, getting on the bed next to Roxas facing the opposite direction than him._

_"No...", being interrupted with a yawn he started to finish but drifted off to sleep, "prob..."_

----------

"It's g-getting late...I should get t-to bed..." Tskioxku yawned while getting up.

"Ya...Well, goodnight Tskioxku.."

"Good night Zexion."

With a soft smile, Tskioxku walked out the room silently. There was something special about her..But what is it? True, she is a nobody, but there was something that made her stand out in the crowd. Was it her unique silver eyes? The way she looked so innocent? The way she stuttered? Or was it how she was always so timid about things? Whatever it was, she was very interesting to Zexion in every way possible. Could he have fallen for her? Yes. Simple answer as that. He loved her he always had, but how will he ever tell her? He might not even know himself.

For a few minutes he just sat there thinking on how he'll tell his dear friend that he...loved her. After giving up he sat up and walked to his room silently. Once in front of his door he walked in and turned on the lights. Walking to his desk he picked up the music sheets and started to finish up the song...

-----------

_Waking up with a yawn, Roxas noticed the black hair sprawled out next to him. Remembering what had happened last night me smiled lightly. Sighing, he slowly got off the bed so he wouldn't wake up his 'sister'. He was about to leave the room when he heard a voice,_

_"R-Roxas nii-san? I-is that you?" Tskioxku asked sitting up._

_"Huh? Oh, ohayo Kio-chan. Time for breakfast, are you coming?" He politely asked._

_"Mhm."_

_"OW, OW, OW!!! PAIN!!!" The blue eyed musician cried out as he burned his hand on the frying pan._

_"WHY WAS YOUR HAND THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Axel yelled at him._

_"D-Demy nii-san? Are you okay?" Tskioxku asked her dear friend worried._

_"Idiots.." Xenmas mumbled to himself._

_"I don't know how my hand got there!!" Demyx whimpered, holding his hand in pain._

_"How..Entertaining.." Saix said to Xenmas in a low voice._

_"Hey, this looks fun!" Xigbar said loudly._

_"Demy nii-san!! Wait a second please?"_

_"HURRY!!!"_

_"And these are my friends?" Roxas said to himself shaking his head._

_"Here this will make it all b-better!" Tskioxku said while putting a band aid on Demyx's finger._

_"I don't feel better..." Demyx said pouting._

_"U-um...How about I make you b-breakfast?"_

_"Hn...Sounds tempting.." Demyx said drifting off, but Tskioxku had already started making pancakes._

_"Here Demy nii-san!" Tskioxku said to Demyx while putting a plate stacked with pancakes on it. Everyone had stopped to stare at the pancakes...of doom._

_"So Demy...Eat it! Can't make it go to a waste..." Persuaded Axel._

_Demyx was looking at the stack in hesitation, but soon grabbed a fork and stabbed a slice of pancake and ate it._

_"So how was it Demy?" asked Roxas._

_"It's...YUMMY!!!!!!" Demyx said wolfing down the remaining pancakes._

_"U-um...glad you like it..." Tskioxku nervously said._

_"Uhh..I'm stuffed..."_

_As simple as that was said, everyone went to look at Tskioxku, with their eyes pleading with food._

_"U-Uh...Um...see you!" The black haired girl shouted as she ran out the room._

_Humming softly to the song that was currently playing on the piano, was the mysterious Tskioxku with her stunning silver eyes. Unknown to her, someone stood at the door watching at awe at her playing. Blue eyes tracing every key she played, the same eyes that wanted him to be known. The eyes that were filled with sadness and envy. Sadness because the song just spilled all of her emotions out, and it touched his heart...That is..if it were there. Envy because everyone had noticed her and not him, envy for how she played and how he desired to learn. These eyes belonged to the one and only, Zexion. Suddenly, she stopped playing, silver eyes met blue. It seems as though those eyes were fighting with each other from a distance, and silver, has won the battle._

_A blush was dusted across the tan cheeks of Tskioxku. Could nobody's really blush? Having a heart means to have emotions, to have emotions means to do certain things like blushing but...they dont have a heart. All they have is a soul, and a shell of what they used to be; they mimic of what they can remember of the feeling of that emotion and that's all. Looking down on the white and black keys, Tskioxku was embarrassed to find Zexion of all people staring at her. A girl who is nothing of importance, a girl who thought she wasn't pretty, a girl who just so happened to like Zexion. Ok, so lets cut this story down:_

_He likes her._

_She likes him._

_They don't know it._

_Oh, what a small world they're in..._

_"Tskioxku..." Zexion said from out of the blue._

_As her name was called, this made her head shot up to look at him."Y-yes?"_

_Walking closer to Tskioxku he asked while looking away, "Can you...Teach me how..To play the piano?"_

_"U-uh..Sure!" smiling softly._

---------------

**'Why am I so scared at night?'** Tskioxku thought to herself as she ran to the first room she saw -Demyx's.

Opening the door and shutting it behind her quietly she walked over to the bed slowly trying to calm herself down. A flash of light suddenly appeared along with a loud rumbling from outside. Sqeeking, she ran over to Demyx and hugged him in a scared manner. Yes, it was a thunderstorm. That was what Tskioxku was afraid of, especially in the dark.

"Eh?! Is that you Kio-chan? What happened?" Demyx asked surprised when he was suddenly attacked by a hug.

"I-i-it's a-a t-t-thund-derstorm o-o-outside..Demy nii-san!" She explained scared as another loud rumbling sound came from outside.

Smiling softly, Demyx layed back down letting Tskioxku hug him while the thunder rolled on through the night. The loudest thunder came and scared the crap out of Tskioxku making her cuddle closer to Demyx.

**'EEEK! How can Demy nii-san sleep through this? Waa!! This is scary...Just go to sleep Tskioxku...'**

"..Nya...Kio-chan stop moving..If anything ever happens, Demy nii-san..Is...Here to..Protect his...little sister..." Demyx said quietly drifting off to sleep.

"O-o-okay...nii-san.." Tskioxku smiled lightly going to sleep herself.

6

"Hey Tskioxku, wake up! Today's the day Axel and the other are going to Castle Oblivion. Wanna go and say goodbye? That is until there mission there is complete?" Demyx said excitingly.

**'Oh yeah...Today's the day Zexion and the others are going to castle oblivion one last time until they destroy a guy named..So-ra...and I think a guy named Riku? i cant really remember..oh well!'** Thought Tskioxku while getting up and following Demyx in his blue boxers with bubbles on them, along with a light blue t-shirt. Glancing at his attire along with messy bed hair, Tskioxku giggled quietly.

Footsteps were slowly trailing behind the two teens. Two pairs of footsteps to be exact. Looking behind her, Tskioxku had found her two other companions, Roxas and Axel walking slowly behind Demyx and herself. While Axel was dressed to go to Castle Oblivion, Roxas was still in his pajamas. Something had caught Axel's interest in Tskioxku's arm, unknown to the silver eyes girl she was holding the teddy bear Axel had given her. A thought ran through Axel's mind , making him smile softly at the girl.

"What are you thinking about now... onnifugiyuu7?" Roxas asked in a teasing tone.

"Just look at what's in her arms Roxy, she's holding the teddy bear i gave her..." He said in an accomplished tone, but then...realization hit him, "wait a second...I AM NOT!! For your information I can get all the ladies i want." He said pouting slightly.

"Blah, blah, blah, that's all I hear from you." Roxas replied in a monotone.

As the four got to the group that was about to leave Tskioxku, Demyx, and Roxas waved 'bye' to Axel, Zexion, and the others. Tskioxku secretly waving mostly to Zexion. A sad smile was painted on Tskioxku's face to see Zexion leave her...

----------------

_After a few days Tskioxku was teaching Zexion to play the piano. They seemed to have gotten closer to each other, but it was nothing bad or anything, it was just...Innocent. Today was the last day of the piano 'classes' because he learned everything._

_"Okay Zexy nii-san...That's it for your classes..If that's w-what you call it.." Tskioxku said shyly._

_"Arigato Tskioxku-chan."_

_A sudden warping sound came into the room as a dark portal appeared in front of the piano; and out came Demyx. "Hi Kio-chan! Zexy-kun!" He cheerfully exclaimed._

_"Uh-uh..hi Demy nii-san.."_

_"DEMYX!! Get your ass over here right now!!" The pyro yelled out in the hallways looking for the aqua eyed teen._

_"Well...eh eh...gotta go BYE!" Demyx said quickly while dissapearing into the hall._

_"Well, that was.."_

_"..Random." They shy girl finished for Zexion._

_Silence._

_"Um...Tskioxku, you know that I'm going to Castle Oblivion for on and off missions right?"_

_"Mhm. W-what about i-it?" Tskioxku asked looking up at Zexion with those innocent eyes of hers._

_"Well I'm going back in a few days or so, maybe tomorrow, and this will be my last time going there. All we have to do is destroy this kid named Sora."_

_"Why do you have to destroy...Sora? What did he ever do?"_

_"Okay.. maybe destroy isn't a good word choice...we want to..claim the key blade of his, because that is the key to getting out hearts back..."_

_"Oh..Something tells me, that something bad is gonna happen. To you, Zexion." She tells the blue haired boy quietly._

_Zexion listened closely to every word she said, while looking out the window in the room. The heart shaped moon, collecting hearts. Maybe, just maybe, his and everyone else's hearts were in that moon. He wanted his heart back, to truly feel what he wanted to when he first met Tskioxku. All he could remember of the feeling of love, was that it gave him a happy feeling, but that wasn't enough to make him satisfied at all. He wanted his heart now.._

Present Time

**'He's been gone for awhile. Only three days, but still i miss him. Today...seems awkward though. Something off, something bad. I have a feeling that today, somethings gonna happen to Zexion. Oh no! I gotta get to before times up!'** Jumping out of her seat making a portal to where ever Zexion was, and dashing into it.

There a wrecked isolated piece of ..an island? In front of Tskioxku was a spiky brown haired boy with a large key in his hand, along side him was companions, a duck and a dog...wearing cloths?! None the less, Zexion was right in front of them on the ground, on his knees. Her silver eyes widen in shock.

"Zexy nii-san!!" She cried out to her dear friend.

Pained blue eyes looking up to the girl, only to find his friend that he 'loved'. Trying to say words he managed to choke out a few words,

"Kio-chan..I know...t-that we d-don't know each other t-t-that well b-but...I..Loved..you..." He looked up to see sad silver eyes looking down at him. It wasn't hard to figure out but, his head was on her lap..

**'And..I always haved when I first met you..'** he thought smiling the first real smile Tskioxku had ever seen.

Fading into sparkles where Zexion lay, Tskioxku looked at the spot where he dissapeared. Looking up to the supposed 'Sora' with sad, glossy silver eyes, looking at the boy and his companions. Standing up, she stood to face them, Tskioxku had seen Sora take his battle stance if the girl before him tried anything.

"Why?" she whispered,"why d-do hurt us? The nobodies I mean. All we ever wanted was hearts, u our /u hearts that we used t-to have. Is that such a bad crime...t-that you w-want to hurt us?" Tskioxku asked them with a pained look.

"What? You mean..All you guys ever wanted was..hearts?" he asked with a confused look.

"Yes...That's all we ever wanted. Now you go and destroy my family!"

"Family?"

"My family...they are my friends, but I call them my family. You don't care about me or the organization..." Tskioxku said while walking into a portal, leaving the trio confused.

On top of memory sky scraper in The World That Never Was, was a lonely black haired girl in her organization outfit sitting on the ledge dangling her legs innocently over the edge. Currently she was re-thinking of what she had gone through the passed week. Just a few hours ago Zexion had died, her 'more than a brother' friend is gone. It was currently snowing, which she was content with. IT rarely ever snowed in this particular world, wait...This is actually the first time it ever snowed.

**'He's not here anymore...I just lost my 'friend'..but..'**

"I know one thing, you'll always be in my heart..."She paused looking at the heart shaped moon, "where ever it is..."

Then all of a sudden a simple white feather landed on Tskioxku's lap. This had caused Tskioxku to smile softly while picking up the feather. At this point..She knew...He was watching over her. Knowing that he would be close by, now she wouldn't feel as lonely as she thought she would be..

* * *

...So yea...Eheheh...heh... Sorry if it was long! It took me 3 months to do this Zexion One-shot..

1- the name..well YOUR name.  
2- Ahhh yes bunni dumplings. something random I made in one of my writers workshop in my school xD To put it simply, I own them :3  
3-Yet to bad i can't own that TT  
4-saddness and sorrow its and awsome song on the piano, and its is from Naruto (i stilll do not own TT)  
5- sqeee!!! I just want a cute lil heartless plushie. Zexion's lucky he has it.  
6-ahhh such a kawaii moment...I just HAD to put it on there...  
7-lol onnifugiyuu means "a guy that can never get the women" XD


End file.
